Sailboarding is a recreational activity that is gaining in popularity. Unfortunately, the equipment used to participate in this activity is elongated and bulky, making transportation difficult when more than one sailboard is to be transported. Conventional trailers cannot be used to transport sailboards, because of their unique configuration and fragile nature.